When Megane Sniffles Dondake!, Sorry Commits Seppuku
by Hasaji
Summary: Megane "Dondakes!" Series 3. All he knows is that he is doing his part as Kondo's delivery boy and he doesn't know about any changes in heartbeat-bull. He should commit seppuku. Hijikata X Tae/Otae.


TITLE: When Megane Sniffles "Dondake!", Sorry Commits Seppuku

PAIRING: Toshirou Hijikata X Tae Shimura X Gintoki Sakata

GENRE: Romance/ Comedy

RATING: K+

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gintama. Sorachi ''Gorilla-sensei'' Hideaki owns this awesome story. (ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง

NOTE: Apologies in advance. Grammatical errors and OOCness ahead.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"SINCE YOU ARE PATROLLING AROUND, would you mind if you pass by Otae-san's? I'd like you to hand this to her."

In Kondo's hand was a box covered with navy blue cloth. He'd bet it was a gift again that Shinsengumi's commander was fond of giving the Shimura woman, though, his intention wasn't like yesteryears.

As he blew smoke, he noticed his cigarette shrunk. "What is it this time? Yesterday, you just asked me to deliver a huge box. Are you secretly moving in to their house, Kondo-san?"

The Gorilla commander gave a hearty laugh. "What are you saying, Toshi? This is the least I can do. She's been kind to me even though I used to bother her in the past."

"Kind? You mean, been beating you up every day?"

"It's my fault anyway!" He laughed again. "That girl has a good heart. I wish her a happy life in the future."

Kondo-san was as excited as a child as they talked about the events, recalling the fond memories of the past years with the Shimura woman. Hijikata wasn't a sentimental type, but he could understand every word coming out of his commander's mouth, that every piece of memory they've had with this town would last forever in their minds. He thought so, too. Until the time they didn't know. Minutes later, after that somewhat dramatic recollection, he bowed his head and went out of Kondo's room to fulfill his mission. He tucked the worn out cigarette between his fingers, pulled it from his mouth, and threw it to the trashcan he saw as he walked through the hallway.

He could still remember that day, everyone was shocked even Sasaki in the afterlife, who knew nothing about it (and he wasn't even relevant, what the hell), when they learned that the Gorilla stalker, who was head over heels with the violent woman, was suddenly gone with the wind. Some miracle happened before the Great War in Edo; remember the infamous Shinsengumi-Yorozuya farewell involving rain, and trashcan, and umbrella. The two, at last, talked like how normal people would without broken glasses, broken walls, and a broken face, and they arrived at an agreement with their set up. Kondo finally understood that no matter what, Tae Shimura wasn't choosing him. She couldn't love him the way he wanted her to, because she just couldn't, plain and simple. From then, he never shoved his feelings to her again to woman's relief.

Surprisingly, these two were doing a great job being friends. Their relationship drastically changed for the better or not, for the best. He won't be surprised if one day, he'd see a Gorilla band performing on TV.

On the other side, Shinsengumi celebrated when a chief commander, that everybody's been looking for all these years, was finally delivered by the gods, according to them. Sure, they were happy about the sudden changes and all because it was more convenient, but in the depth of their hearts he knew, they'd still find themselves looking for that one stalker lovefool who once brought idiocy to the name of Shinsengumi.

The good old days.

The time has flown faster than he thought. Whenever he was patrolling around the town, the images of those times lingered and for some reason, he could see the people who he supposedly shouldn't see walking around, so full of life. It brought chill down his spine every time and warmth at the same time, just like now. As he was driving through Kabuki district, a familiar Sandy-brown haired with V-shaped bangs came out of a cafeteria. The air was gently sweeping her hair in ponytail, and when he saw the side of her face, all of a sudden, she was the Brunette whom he had business with. He blinked four times.

Shimura Tae was wearing a seemingly genuine, bright smile, unlike the usual feigned she had when talking to other people. Hijikata stepped on the brake and the patrol car slowly stopped until by a lamppost across the cafeteria. Without lowering the car's window, he returned his gaze to her. For some reason, he could sense a familiar sensation. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and put it in his mouth.

What was she happy about, anyway?

A job promotion? Lifetime supply of Bargain Dash? Did she win 1 million yen? Her face was glowing although her expression was taciturn. Or did someone take her out on a date─

He groaned inwardly. What the hell. It was none of his business. Why would he bother himself thinking trivial things about that woman? Suddenly annoyed, he picked up the clothed box on the passenger seat, got out of the vehicle, and crossed the street. A few meters before he got closer to the Brunette's spot, she was already welcoming him with her brown irises.

"Hijikata-san," she acknowledged him. "My guess is Kondo-san asked you to bring that to me again," she said as he approached her, motioning the box he was carrying.

"What's new."

"I'd like to talk to him about this. He's already given me a lot," the woman opened her eyes. "And of course, I've caused you inconvenience."

"I don't mind. It's Kondo-san's order, after all," he handed the box to her, but she refused. "Tch. Accept this for now. I'll try to make him stop next time."

She bowed her head and claimed it from his hand. "Thank you so much."

His business with her's supposedly ended there, but it was beyond his comprehension as to why he felt his pulse rate suddenly changed once she straightened her back and faced him again with that same sincere, beam earlier. His eyes twitched, out of the blue, he was sweating. He had no idea what got into him when he just suddenly started searching for his mayonnaise bottle lighter with trembling hands and blazed the tip of his stick. He even exhaled thick smokes in front of her prompted the woman to cough non-stop.

"S-Sorry... I'm sorry," Hijikata shook. He should be helping her or doing anything about the situation, but he wasn't sure what to do. Although, he could swear to the gods, he didn't mean it.

When she tilted her head to look at him, she had this notorious do-you-want-to-be-killed smile with dark colors and lightning in the background. He prepared himself from any attack but, the woman shifted her expression in one second giving him her every day façade. To be honest, it was scarier than before. Without any warning, she yanked the cigarette from his lips and threw it in a bin.

"HIJIKATA-HAN, are you aware than this is a non-smoking place?" her deadly tone directed him to the sign posted on the wall of the cafeteria. "You're the police, right? You should be observing the rules."

He was a law-abiding citizen, no question about that, just she didn't know. Because she won't have any idea that it was her fault he acted that way.

"Also, would you tone down your smoking habit because it's not good for your health?"

"Why? Do you care?"

Both of them were wide-eyed at what he just said. He had no idea why those words escaped his lips, and he sounded like he cared more than he actually did!

That, again. He'd been experiencing it since he couldn't remember when, this abnormal pulse rate. What he knew was every time this woman appeared in front of him, lecturing him as if she was his mother, it always occurred. He was already a full-grown man, damn it. What the hell was going on?

Without waiting for her answer (and why would he wait for her answer?!), he turned his back to her, and went back to the patrol car as fast as he could without making himself look like a freak. As he sat on the driver's seat, he saw his own reflection on the rear-view mirror looking like stupid with visible red on his cheeks. This was what Kondo looked like back in the days.

Goddamn it.

He slapped his face. For some reason he heard someone say, "Dondake!" and if he wasn't mistaken, it was that woman's brother's voice. He shook his head. This was getting ridiculous.

As he started the engine, he was hesitant to take one last look of the Brunette at first, but he did it anyway. He saw her still standing in front of the cafeteria staring into space. Was she thinking about what he said? And why was she still there as if waiting for someone?

He smacked his head onto the steering wheel. "It's none of your business, idiot!"

Right. He is now talking to himself. He should just commit seppuku rather than bring down Shinsengumi's name with him if someone finds out their Vice Commander is lunatic.

Not wanting to lose his brain parts any further, he sped up the patrol car, and gave her one last final ultimate look and he noticed she wasn't alone now. Because all of a sudden, the White haired Yorozuya Boss was by Shimura Tae's side, looking at his direction as if his eyes could pierce through the tinted window of the Shinsengumi's service vehicle, wanting to meet Hijikata Toushiro's gaze.

銀魂  
To be continued


End file.
